Always there
by Little-pyro-girl
Summary: Shikamaru is always there for Chouji, this is just one of those times. Shikamaru and Chouji are young, six or seven


-1

"Hey tubby. Want some candy?? Well you don't deserve any. Lose some weight, Fat ass!!" Chouji bit his bottom lip and stared at the ground, trying desperately to ignore their teasing words.

"I can't help it" Chouji whispered, he was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, sure. What a loser, won't even own up to his own heap of fat"

"I'm-I'm-"

"Save it fatty for someone who cares!"

"Leave him alone" Chouji glanced behind him, Shikamaru had somehow wormed his way into the mass of insulting kids to stand beside Chouji. His hands, of course, rested in his pockets.

"Why should we?"

"Cause I said so, he didn't do anything to you. So drop it and crawl back home to your mummy's laps. Obviously she didn't teach you how to behave" Shikamaru said in a plain, emotionless voice.

"You wanna fight!" One of them urged, Shikamaru scoffed.

"As if. It'd be too troublesome, come on Chouji. Lets go watch the clouds" Shikamaru said willing to leave it as it was, he turned around, grabbing Chouji's arm. Chouji nodded and followed. One of the kids called out as they left.

"Yeah, walk away. Obviously your 'mummy' was a bitch, and fat boy's is probably dead from his birth! Losers!" Shikamaru stopped walking, he glanced behind him slowly.

Chouji froze as he saw his friend, to Shikamaru, it never mattered if you teased him. But if you teased Chouji, his family or Chouji's. You made a horribly bad strategic move.

"Chouji! Shikamaru! What happened!?" Ino called racing up to them; Naruto watched as Chouji helped Shikamaru walk towards them.

Shikamaru held a smile even with his busted lip.

_He had walked back towards them, leaving Chouji where he was. And starting beating the crap out of them, of course, that being said. There were more of them then there were of him._

"Nothing, I just taught some kids a lesson" Shikamaru said, speaking before Chouji had the chance.

"Go Shikamaru!" Naruto said punching the air, he turned his head on the side. "But, what'd they do?"

Shikamaru laughed.

"They thought it would be funny to take me on" He lied. Naruto just nodded, it wasn't the first time.

"You should get him cleaned up, Chouji" Ino said, watching Shikamaru limping. Chouji nodded.

"See you" Chouji said, Shikamaru nodded his goodbye, Ino just watched as they walked away.

"I worry about them, Shikamaru's always protecting Chouji. But what if one day someone really hurts him" Ino sighed, sitting back down.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked, wondering how Ino had gotten that information.

"You're a baka (fool), Naruto. Isn't it obvious, Shikamaru defended Chouji. Someone probably called him fat again" Ino said quietly, watching the back of the two.

"Does it hurt?" Chouji asked as Shikamaru washed his face from the stream along side the road.

"No" He replied, wincing slightly. Thankful he had his back to Chouji.

"Thanks" Chouji muttered.

"What for?"

"Helping me" Chouji whispered, looking down. Shikamaru laughed, wiping his face, he patted Chouji on the shoulder.

"It's no problem. We're friends, right?" Chouji nodded.

"But you got hurt"

"You shouldn't worry. If they keep teasing you though, they might end up dead" Shikamaru joked before becoming serious. "Don't listen to what they say, it doesn't matter. You're much stronger then they are. Just, don't take what they say to heart. Okay?"

Chouji nodded.

"Okay, oh, and Shikamaru. Thankyou…for becoming my friend" Chouji said, Shikamaru smiled. Patting his friend on the back.

"Here" Shikamaru said, pulling out a packet of chips (the one Chouji likes)

Shikamaru laid on the ground, underneath a tree. Chouji had been happily chopping away on the chips, when he stopped and looked into the packet. Shikamaru looked up at Chouji.

Chouji smiled and held the packet out to Shikamaru.

"Do you want the last one?" Shikamaru smiled, Chouji didn't deserve to be teased, he deserved a lot more, Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru reached into the packet and tossed the last chip into his mouth, smiling up at Chouji.

--

**What were Naruto and Ino even doing together!? I have no idea. I feel so sorry for Chouji at times, but when he has a friend like Shika, I really envy him :)**

**Anyways, review if ya want. Would like to know, and I know it sounds corny and it really didn't go anywhere, but I really don't want to end up with them being a pair. **

**I think they're way better as best friends. Thanks for reading, if you got this far you're doing pretty well :p**


End file.
